


Between the Witch & the Hunter

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demi Goddess Diana, Developing Relationship, Diana Kicking Ass, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Monster Hunter Steve, Monster Hunters, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Steve to the rescue, Surprises, Trust, Witch Diana, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana is pressed against her door, hand hovers above her handle and wonders what possessed her to agree to work with a hunter. Then she remembers that people are dying, and that she is not heartless and won’t do anything and pretend all is fine. “Swear it to me,” she says at the end. “Swear it on your life.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wondertrev Lockout Bingo





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nani1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For [WonderTrevNet Bingo](https://https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com/bingo2020).  
> Prompt/Square: AU

“Listen miss Prince,” Steve Trevor starts. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I swear on my honor, I will not hurt you. I’m not here to kill you.”

Diana is pressed against her door, hand hovers above her handle and wonders what possessed her to agree to work with a hunter. Then she remembers that people are dying, and that she is not heartless and won’t do anything and pretend all is fine. “Swear it to me,” she says at the end. “Swear it on your life.”

From behind her door, she hears Steve Trevor sigh, “Can you open a crack, so you can see my hands as I swear?”

Diana considers this and her shoulders slump, she knows that she must open a bit of the door. “ Fine, but try anything and I  _will_ defend myself.”

“I would not expect anything less,” Steven Trevor says.

Diana moves  where she can see and opens the door a bit, she watches as Steve Trevor jumps a bit, then looks at her to the crack she’s opened and gives her a charming smile. Damn it, he’s handsome. She watches as he carefully rises his hands, then walks two steps back, the smile softens on his face.

“I, Steven Rockwell Trevor, do solemnly swear not to hurt you, miss Prince. On both my honor as a Trevor and on my life.”

Diana nods then, satisfied at the fact that Steven has given his full name. She could use her magic to protect herself if she must, names have power and Steven has just given her the power to hurt him terribly. He must be a brave one… or an idiot. “Then you may come in.” She says and steps aside, opening the door to let him in.

Steven Trevor walks in and remains near the door, his movements are slow and measured, “Thank you miss Prince. I know this is a hard choice for you, but we truly appreciate your help.”

Diana gives him a skeptical look, “I’m sure you could’ve found someone else.”

Steven Trevor shakes his head, a rueful look on his face. “No, I’m afraid we didn’t. Thanks to less than ethical – ha! - hunters, no witch in town wished to aid us. But I swear, we at ARGUS aren’t mindless killers. We only go after those who are true problems.”

Now it’s Diana who gives him a skeptical look, “If that’s for me to lower my guard, mr. Trevor, it won’t work.”

Once more, Steven shakes his head. “No miss Prince, it’s the truth. My team and I work honestly, if you are not causing trouble or hurting others, we leave you alone. We only intervene in situations like these…”

Diana knows what he’s speaking about. There have been several killings in town, and she knows well enough to know, that they point at one thing: Supernatual intervention. Demonic, most likely. “Assuming I believe you,” she sighs. “ What do I get out of this?”

“Payment and our gratitude,” Steven says easily. “And should you ask for it, our protection and permanent employment.”

Diana’s eyes narrow. “Protection, _employment_?”

“Yes miss Prince, this is not the first time we work with witches or wizards and those who aid us, have the choice to work for us,” Steven doesn’t miss the look Diana gives him. “But not to kill others, but for investigations on demons or monsters!” He rushes out.

Diana arches her eyebrow, wary and tense. “Only demons or monsters?” She asks.

“Yes. No witch or wizard, we will ask no such thing of you. Vampires, demons, werewolves, monsters? Yes.”

Diana knows that it’s almost too good to be true, so she looks at Steven. He stands tall and proud, head held high – but there’s no arrogance in his stance -, eyes are still and are not shifting, clear of any lie, he stands still and only moves his hands in slow and measured movements. The behavior of a man who knows he’s being evaluated, and the behavior of a man who knows long hunts, she sighs, “Fine. I will help you, I can’t turn my back on needless suffering.”

The smile that Steven Trevor gives her is radiant, and Diana feels the need to silent chide herself, for his already handsome face is made lighter and she thinks that his face looks much nicer with a smile.

Steven extends his hand, “May I shake your hand miss Prince?” He still doesn’t approach her.

Diana extends her hand,  she gives tiny steps towards him until she reaches him. Places her hand in his. His hand is warm and his grip is both gentle and firm. 

“Welcome aboard, miss Prince.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Diana warns him.

Steven’s face grows solemn. “Never.”

An hour later Diana has her bags packed, says a prayer to Hecate and hopes that her mother is not too angry at her.

*****

Her room in ARGUS headquarters is small, but comfortable. “If there is anything that you should need, miss Prince, all you need to do is ask.” Steve says and then leaves her alone to settle in.

The first thing Diana does is unpack, makes an altar for Hecate and once more, she says a quick prayer.

Half an hour later, there’s a knock on her door, “Who is it?”

“It’s me miss Prince.” Steven’s voice comes through.

Diana opens the door, “You know, if we’re to work together, you probably should simply call me Diana.”

Steven nods, “I didn’t want to assume I could.  And well, why don’t you call me Steve, no one but my mom calls me Steven. And I’m here to bring you to meet the team, and so you can grab something to eat.”

Diana arches her eyebrow, but begins to follow him, “ Steve,” She says, savoring the name. “ So… you’re my minder?”

Steve actually laughs, “No, Diana, far from it. Simply being polite, I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” he then shrugs his shoulders. “Besides, I figure that it would be easier for you, at least you know me and that I have sworn not to hurt you. The team that will work with us has been notified and they are prepared to swear too.”

Diana is impressed, she wouldn’t have thought that his whole team would do that. “That… is very kind.”

Steve gives her another dazzling smile. “You’re to work with us, and trust is important.” They walk into a small dining are, and there are three men and a woman sitting down on a table with food trays in front of them, chatting quietly. “Boys, Etta,” Steve says, calling their attention. At once, they look at them. “ Let me introduce you to miss Diana Prince,” Steve says. “She’s the witch who has graciously agreed to help us, and the one whom you’re about to swear no harm.”

Diana watches as they stand, one by one they swear to never hurt her. She commits their names to memory, Charlie, Sameer, Napi and Etta. “A pleasure to meet you all,” she says. “I hope we can work well.”

Etta gives her a kind smile, “I’m sure we will deary, come sit, we’re about to eat. Steve, go get the lady some food.”

Steve doesn’t protest, he simply gently pushes her towards the table and he walks off in search of food. Diana sits, stiff and wary, but Napi – or Chief, as he prefers – begins talking with her, his nature is kind and she feels oddly at ease with him. It’s then when Steven places a tray in front of her with a smile.

They eat, chatting about everything and Diana lowers her guard just a bit. Enough to have polite conversation with them and laugh at a joke Charlie made.  Food is consumed and only then, do they excuse themselves, leaving her and Steve alone.

“They seem nice,” Diana says as Steve escorts her back to her room.

“They are,” Steve says easily. “They truly are the best team anyone could want. And tomorrow I’ll give you a proper tour of ARGUS, but it’s late.”

They’re at her door when Diana asks, “Steve, why haven’t you asked me to swear no harm in turn?”

Steve smiles easily, “Because, I wanted you to see that we wouldn’t harm you. That we mean our words, if you wish to swear, then go ahead, if not, well, that’s fine.”

Diana mulls his answer, she knows what he means. A show of trust. She then nods, lifts her hand up and keeps two fingers up, the rest she bends downward, touching the ring finger to her thumb. “I, Diana Artemis Prince, do solemnly swear no harm on Steven Rockwell Trevor, nor his teammates. I swear on my honor as a disciple of Hecate and on my life.”

The smile that Steve gives her is radiant, then he bows to her, “Thank you Diana, I will tell the team. I will leave you to your rest. If you need anything, my room is no.305”

Diana enters her room once he leaves, changes to her pajamas and climbs into bed. She’s tired and can feel the lure of sleep growing, “Hecate, please, keep me safe. Don’t make me regret trusting him.”

That night, strangely enough, Diana sleeps soundly.


	2. The Killer - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana looked at the house once more, it seemed so… innocent. Looking around, she couldn’t even say that the town in which it was located was strange. On the contrary, it was one where community was important, were the people were distressed at the amount of killings that had happened in the house. No one would approach the house, unless they had to. And now, here they were. “And people don’t hear anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the WonderTrevNet Lock Out Bingo. Square: Music  
> TW: There's mention of blood near the end.

“Steve, are you sure that this is the house?” Diana arched a skeptical eyebrow, looking at the house, it was quite… normal. It was painted a soft yellow and had a nice little flower garden.

“Yes,” Steve answered. “People have been invited to this house, next thing we know, murder happens.”

Diana looked at the house once more, it seemed so… innocent. Looking around, she couldn’t even say that the town in which it was located was strange. On the contrary, it was one where community was important, were the people were distressed at the amount of killings that had happened in the house. No one would approach the house, unless they had to. And now, here they were. “And people don’t hear anything?”

Steve turned towards her and shook his head, “The only information we have, is that people come, everything seems fine for a day or three, then… nothing. We know that a boy heard some strange music once, but we can’t be sure if it means anything.”

“I see,” Diana was puzzled, in all her years as a witch she had never encountered such a strange thing.

“I can tell you something though,” Steve continued. “ARGUS doesn’t think the killings are at random.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that three of the people who have died, are high profile politicians. Two others are prominent members of the city. Everyone is starting to side eye one another, as you can imagine, it’s not helping the mood for those in the Government.”

“And the reason why we’re here,” Diana guessed. “Is to take the place of the next would-be victims.”

“Yes.”

“Then I hope we can stop whatever it is that’s in here.” Diana sighed. “I’d hate to know that I failed and people are in worst danger.”

“The family is in hiding, worst case scenario, we have made preparations to fake their deaths.”

“Let’s go inside then.”

Diana and Steve walked into the house. She began to look around the place, it was quite the cozy home, soft pastels and white was all over. Pictures of nature, plants and indoor flower pots laid everywhere. There was no sign of anything amiss, which put her up on her guard, she couldn’t sense anything strange or supernatural. But then again, she could expect peace for at least a day or two, before whomever was doing this decided to unleash whatever it was.

“Do you want the master bedroom?” Steve asked her.

“How have people been killed?”

“In the basement, I don’t know how it happens, but all the victims have always been found in the basement.”

“You don’t mind? Me taking the master?”

Steve shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine.”

“Thank you, then.” With that, Diana made her way to her room, much like the rest of the house, it seemed so… charming, so homely and cozy. Painted in a soft shade of green, with floral bedding and beige carpeting and white furniture, it was comfortable. But she couldn’t ignore the danger that lurked beneath the pretty veneer. She readied her things, her inherited silver dagger, her crystals and herbs, her chalk and her sword. Whatever it was in this house, it wouldn’t grabbed her unprepared.

***

They were in the house for four days before it happened, Diana awoke  to the faint sound of music. Her hand immediately reached for her gun and sword, her hands felt clammy and she was beginning to feel dizzy. And that is when she knew what it was. The music was meant to control her and lure her into the basement. She jumped out of bed, rushed towards her crystals and took an amethyst pendant and wore it like a tiara, relief was almost instantaneous.

Then she remembered Steve, cursing silently, she grabbed another amethyst and rushed towards Steve, gun and dagger on one hand. When she reached him, he was still asleep and the music was higher now. “Steve,” She hissed, trying to wake him.

“Uh,” was Steve’s reply.

Diana shook him once more, seeing him open his eyes and look at her, she felt some relief, the spell had not taken a hold of him yet. “Steve, something’s coming for us, it’s the music.”

Steve’s eyes widened and bolted upright, “How can we…?”

“Wear this,” she said and pushed another amethyst pendant at him. “It will prevent you from feeling dizzy and drunk on the melody. Grab your stuff, we have a monster to hunt.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his special gun, his large dagger and strapped them to himself. “Let’s go then!”

Carefully, they made their way down to the basement, and as they did, the music was coming on louder and to Diana’s ears, sounded like a command. She could feel her heart racing, this was so different from anything that she’d ever done. Her hand was in the pommel of her sword.

A nd then, there was a sudden chill and just like it appeared, it vanished and it was replaced with heat. It was almost like a furnace. “Steve… this is bad,” she whispered.

“I figured it out myself,” Steve whispered back.

The lights went out and there was a chuckle, immediately Diana drew her sword and Steve raised his gun, “Show yourself!” Steve commanded. “Whomever is there, show yourself.”

A few steps away from Diana, a figure took shape. It was a man who wore a horned helmet,  leather armor and a small chain around his left wrist, “Well, well, well,” the man said. “If it isn’t my sweet little sister herself.”

Diana froze, she didn’t have siblings. “I don’t know who you are,” she said. “I have no siblings.”

“Oh you do,” the man mocked. “But I see that mommy dearest decided to lie.”

“My mother’s not a liar,” Diana snarled. “Do not speak ill of my mother.”

“Then how come, she didn’t tell you who your father was, little sister? Because let me tell you, _daughter of Zeus, Godkiller_ … people lie.”

Diana wants to scream, Steve is giving her side looks, he looks quite grim. “Lies,” She hisses.

The man chuckles once more and launches himself at them, Steve immediately opens fire, but the bullets only grace him, Diana gathers her wits enough to summon a shield and the man crashes against it, but there are cracks in it. So, she pushes him away as best as she can. 

“Oh little sister, that is not going to help you much. After all, simply witch spells can hardly do anything against me, Ares.”

Oh fuck. Diana wants to curse, she’s never fought a god before. She has always had her devotion to Hecate, she’s a witch after all. But fighting a god? She’s not sure she will be able to do anything. She’s not inclined to believe his words, not unless she speaks with her mother first. 

Ares laughs at her face, then raises a hand and sends a wave of energy that sends Steve against the wall, where he crashes with a grunt and lays still. “Steve!” She cries out. “Leave him alone!”

“Join me, and I might consider it!”

“Never! I could never hurt anyone! And I won't let you hurt anyone else.”

“A pity,” Ares raises his hands and sends another wave of energy at her. 

Diana raises her sword, and oddly enough, it cuts through the energy and wipes the smile out of Ares’ face. Diana concentrates, thinks of all the spells her mother and aunt taught her. She reaches in, desperate to stop Ares and  unleashes a wave of energy herself, the whole house shakes, but Ares winds up on the floor against the wall. She’s not sure the house will survive this battle. But she takes her chance, rushes towards Ares, sword raised does her best to stab him. But Ares is strong and catches her sword between his hands, they struggle for it, but she knows what she must do, she kicks him in the stomach.

The distraction is enough and he lets go, her sword goes through him and his eyes go wide. As if disbelieving that she has managed to kill him, blood comes from his mouth and begins to convulse.

Until he shatters into pieces and she is thrown backwards, her head hits the wall and all goes black.

***

“I can’t believe that it’s over,” Steve says as the look back at the house. It has cracks all over the walls and has been declared a hazard. 

“It’s not,” Diana says and lifts the small chain. “Ares was not the man behind the killings, he was the weapon, nothing more.”

“Fuck,” Steve curses.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Can we track the person who did this?”

Diana hesitates, but nods slowly. “That’s why I’m keeping the chain, I’ll do my best to see if I can track the master. It has to be someone strong, otherwise Ares would not allow this servitude.”

“Or he was a bastard that wanted to kill people and took the chance.”

“That too,” she whispers. “But still, it should take a little while to backtrack and find the mastermind.”

Steve says nothing, instead, he load their stuff into the car ARGUS has given them. Diana takes one more look at the house, then walks into the car and gets in, puts her seat belt on.

“You ok?” Steve says as he starts the car. “With all of…”

Diana knows what he means, she sighs. “My mother confirmed it, I don’t know what to do.”

“Yeah, can’t imagine thinking you know who you are, then finding out you’re something else.”

“You’re fine with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve raises his eyebrows, but never takes his eyes off the road. “You’re still Diana Prince, you’re still a witch and you’re still a good person. That’s all that matters.”

Diana smiles, “Thanks.”

“What are friends for?”

Friends. Diana hesitates for a moment, but it strikes her that yes, Steve Trevor is a man whom she could be friends with. Regardless of his nature as a hunter. He’s a good man. “To buy each other milkshakes, specially when one finds distressing news about oneself.”

Steve gives a hearty laugh, Diana smiles.


	3. The Killer - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve raised his hands in a pacifying manner, “Listen Diana, I believe you, but this man… well, we’re in a bit of trouble if he’s the responsible one.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Because,” Steve starts, staring at the sketch. “This man is a congressman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the WonderTrevNet Lock Out Bingo, square: Dancing

It took Diana s even agonizing months to figure out who had bound Ares.

Steve had been a good sport about it, “At least it’s not a god doing the killing, we’ve had more chance to beat whomever is doing this, take it easy.”

But  Diana was  _not_ taking it easy. She was full of determination, she wanted the killer found and jailed, she could and would not stand for injustice, much less gleeful murder. The only upside was, that she had the time to deal with the realization that she was a demi goddess. But that didn’t change her sense of identity, she was a witch first, daughter of Hippolyta, nice to Antiope, she would keep on keeping on.  That didn’t mean, she was happy. It was quite the strange thing, to feel like the rug had been pulled from under her. Steve had been a good friend, they had grown closer in her time working at ARGUS and with him. He was funny, honest and respectful; he was also honorable and incredibly loyal. She liked that about him.

Diana did her best to ignore how her heart would race whenever he was close. It was best to ignore that, she didn’t want to give herself the false security that he could love her. He was a hunter and she was a witch, there could nor would ever be anything between them. It broke her heart a little.

On the first week of the seventh month of her search, it finally paid off. She managed to combine two of her abilities to track the killer. When she describe the man to the sketch artist, Steve had frown. “Damn it.”

“What?” Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

“This man, you sure it’s him?”

Diana frowns offended and glares, “Yes, Steve. I am sure.”

Steve raised his hands in a pacifying manner, “Listen Diana, I believe you, but this man… well, we’re in a bit of trouble if he’s the responsible one.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Steve starts, staring at the sketch. “This man is a congressman.”

Oh that is a problem,  Diana understands now his worry. “And how should we go about it?”

Steve sets the sketch down and grins, “He will be throwing a party soon, hopefully, we’ll be able to lure him away from all the glitz and arrest or kill him.”

“Can we get in? I mean, if he’s a congressman, wouldn’t it stand to reason he’d be protected?” Diana frowns once more, she doesn’t know well how the game of politics, much less how much or little politicians are protected.

The grin Steve gives her grows, “Diana, we’re ARGUS. We can say that we’ve identified a thread to him, go there and mingle for a bit, get him alone and we’ll get him.”

“Would my word count for anything?” She is afraid, she can identify the man and she knows the magic well, she knows that magic doesn’t lie. And the bond that the chain Ares wore is clear as day.

“Yes, because you’re with us.” Steve’s voice is gentle. “Because you signed the contract, the government knows that if we hire anyone, we stand behind them full force. You won’t be treated badly Diana, I promise.”

Steve’s words settle into her bones and relief washes over.

***

Steve and Diana are the ones who will attend the dance, Etta couldn’t get more tickets to the gala. But she gets her a wonderful blue dress, it’s really lovely and she knows that it will look good on her. 

The day of the gala arrives and  Diana readies herself. Spells her sword, makes her as small as a pocket knife and hides her in her tight. She is ready by the time Steve knocks on her door. The look that Steve gives her doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

Diana  says nothing, simply smiles and takes his arm. They have a killer to get.

***

The hotel where the gala is taking place is one of the finest places  Diana’s ever seen. Everything’s gold and glitters under the lights. The man,  congressman  Ludendorff stands at the microphone and gives a welcoming speech, but all she sees is a killer who had no problem getting in bed with Gods. Much less Ares of all of them.

T hey sit down for dinner, Diana’s stomach feels in knots so she simply has bits and pieces. Steve however, does finish his whole plate. They chat with their table companions  for a while. Until the music changes.

Diana and Steve take to the floor  once the music changes .  They sway and dance, for a moment, Diana can shut the world out and pretend there are no problems. The world narrows down to her and Steve. About how nice it feels to simply sway in Steve’s arms, to simply allow the music to wash over them. 

That only last for an hours. After that,  Never taking their eyes off their target. The man is walks around the hall like he owns it, she refuses to scowl at him. There is no need to alert him of her dislike.

“Should we arrest him now?” Diana asks, while she has accompanied Steve to other smaller missions, this is so unlike anything she’s ever done.

“Not yet, too soon,” Steve whispers at her. “We have to wait at least a couple of hours, sorry.”

Diana resists the urge to roll her eyes. “I understand.”

***

They wait several hours, and much to Steve’s worry, they see him talk with a woman with a scar in her face. Diana doesn’t know who she is, but judging at how on edge Steve has gotten, she’s bad news. “Who is she?” She whispers.

Steve never took his eyes off the woman, “Her name is Isabel Maru, she’s a doctor, who has been on our radars for a while, but we haven’t been able to pin something to her.”

“Is it bad that she’s here?” Diana whispers again and looks at the woman, she’s attractive and that scar doesn’t take it away, but it makes an impression for sure.

“Yes, if those two are working together… something’s going down. And they are going outside, that’s not good, let’s follow in a minute.”

It’s the longest minute of Diana’s life.  But once Steve gives the go ahead, they walk fast and begin searching for them, they find Maru and Luderndorff in the back garden of the hotel. They begin to approach, but then Maru nods and runs. “Fuck,” Steve says. “Keep Luderndorff speaking if you can, she worries me more.” Then rushes off to try and stop Maru.

Diana approaches Ludderndorff, she’s on edge. And he seems so calm, unworried. As if he had been expecting them, “Congressman Luderndorff, you’re under arrest. I’m Diana Prince with ARGUS.”

The man has the gall to laugh, then he touches his ear. “Do it Isabel.”

No sooner than he speaks those words, Diana hears an explosion. She looks back, the hotel is still standing, but she can see some gas coming out of the windows. “What did you do?” She rushes forward and grabs Luderndorff by the collar.

The man shrugs, as if this were a game. “What I needed to do.” 

No sooner than he says that, Diana feels a gun pointed at her stomach, but she has her magic as an advantage. She summons the wind, and Luderndorff is airborn and then dropped, the impact makes him loose his gun and she takes the advantage of grabbing her sword and restoring it to its proper size. Luderndorff is fast for a man his age, he crawls for his gun and points it at her once more. 

Diana moves towards him, never in a straight line. She moves almost erratically, she won’t give him a clear shot. “You are a monster,” she hisses. “Who do you think you are to kill?”

“I am better, I am making a better world,” Luderndorff says and shots. He misses her, but that doesn’t stop him. He shots until he’s out of bullets. 

Then, in desperation or anger runs towards her. Diana stands tall and raises her sword, Luderndorff tries to hurt her, but she keeps him at bay with her sword and spells. It’s almost a different sort of dancing.

But Luderndorff pulls something, and Diana stills. It’s another  detonator. But she will be damned if she allows him to use it. She casts an illusion spell and Luderndorff begins to frantically look everywhere. “Stand back! Or the whole place goes to hell!”

Diana doesn’t hesitate anymore, she rushes forward and impales Luderndorff on her sword. ARGUS had given the order to bring him dead or alive. She’s picking dead. Grabs the detonator out of his hand and watches as he gasps for air, then sways and falls dead at her feet.

***

Three minutes later, Steve rejoins her. “We lost Maru,” he says and Diana can tell he’s angry himself. 

“What did she do? Inside the hotel, I mean.”

“Gas. Everyone in the gala is dead.”

“Gods above,” she whispers and feels like a failure. 

Steve sees her face fall, places his hands gently on her shoulders. “Hey, we’ll get her. She can’t escape us now, we know she’s involved and we witnessed what she did. She’ll be easier to track.”

Diana gives him a weak smile.

Steve smiles back at her. “So much for a night of dancing.”

Diana can’t help it, she snorts.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, one day Diana asks, “What would happen if someone comes after me? For being a witch, I mean.”
> 
> Steve looks at her in the eyes. “Then I would come for you. I promise you Diana, I would come and bring you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the WonderTrevNet's Lock Out Bingo. Square: Promises. Fills out my first bingo.

To Diana, promises are sacred. As a witch, she is bound by them in the same way that she may bound others to them. That is why she believes Steve Trevor when he says, “Diana, we will find Isabel Maru, I promise. She won’t hurt anyone else.”

It’s not only his words that convince Diana, but his eyes. They are clear, free of any sort of deception and always look at her in her own eyes. There’s no reason why not to believe Steve, he’s more than proven true in the time she’s been with ARGUS and working with him directly. The mass killing of people at the gala still weight heavily on her mind, but Steve reassures her and she believes him. Steve is a good man, and if someone understands, it’s him.

There has also been a shift to them. Diana is not a fool, she knows that she’s falling for Steve. But she has her reservations – of course she does! Steve Trevor is a monster hunter and she’s a witch. Those two professions rarely mix. Those two sort of people rarely date. Diana knows of a grand total of two such couples.

But Diana also reads people better than most, and something inside her heart whispers that Steve Trevor feels the same, even if he won’t speak of it yet. It’s in the way he looks at her, in the way his hand holds her a moment too long, how he hurries to check on her, the tone of his voice and it leaves her breathless.

Out of curiosity, one day Diana asks, “What would happen if someone comes after me? For being a witch, I mean.”

Steve looks at her in the eyes. “Then I would come for you. I promise you Diana, I would come and bring you back.”

His answer is so simple, so honest and so painfully true that it almost feels like someone is squeezing her heart. Diana’s face softens. “Thank you Steve, I believe you.”

***

It’s one of Diana’s rare outings when it all comes to a head.

Diana is running low on some herbs and flowers for her potions, so she decides to go and get them. Steve offers to come with her, but she laughs and says that it’s not necessary, she knows the woods well and she should be back before they even notice she’s gone.

Steve reluctantly lets her go alone.

Diana drives two hours out of the city, the forest is beautiful during the summer and she relishes the alone time. Not that she minds the company of Steve, quite the opposite really, but she also values her time alone.

Diana wonders around, harvests some mushrooms, dandelions and other plants she will need. Allows herself a moment to clear her head before heading back to her car. Feels the sunlight on her face and breathes the clean air.

Once Diana makes her way back into her car, she notices another one, but she doesn’t care. It’s a wonderful day to visit the forest, hears some footsteps behind her, but doesn’t turn. That is her biggest mistake. It happens, one moment she’s unlocking the car, the next she feels a strong hit on the back of her head that unbalances her, she struggles to turn and fight off her attacker. It’s Isabel Maru. And she receives a handful of powder to her face.

As soon as the powder hits, Diana knows she’s truly in trouble. It’s sleepdeep, a power made of several plants that weakens the body and send you into a deep sleep. She sways as she stands, then, she slides down, fighting the weight of sleep as much as she can, but her limbs feel heavy and her mind is blanking out. A few moments later, Diana lays sleeping on the floor.

***

When Diana comes to, she finds herself tied to a chair in an empty room. Still groggy, she does her best to release herself, but the rope is made of an unknown material and much to her woe, it’s stronger than common rope.

“You won’t get out,” Dr. Isabel Maru’s voice make Diana go still. “That rope is made with steel threads, a fantastic discovery of mine, you see.”

Diana waits until Dr. Maru is in front of her to speak. “Steve will know this is a tramp,” she says with confidence. “And he won’t come.”

Dr. Maru chuckles, “He sounded quite worried when I spoke with him, so I’m sure he’ll come and I’ll be ready to take him down.”

Diana wants to curse, but she simply levels Dr. Maru with a calm look. “If that’s the case, he won’t come alone.”

“Oh no, I’m hoping he will bring his team with him. What a best way to rid the world of ARGUS’ best team? And all because a witch,” the smile that Dr. Maru gives her is twisted and makes her scar more prominent.

Diana has never been shallow enough to judge someone by their looks, but in this case, she’s sure that Dr. Maru’s outside matches her inside. “They are better than what you think. You won’t get away with everything you’ve done.”

Dr. Maru shrugs and begins to walk towards the door, “I’m ready. But you won’t make it out from here. Sweet dreams.”

As soon as Dr. Maru walks out the door, a gas is released and Diana does her best to hold her breath, but there’s only so much she can do, the gas puts her to sleep faster than what she’d like.

And for the next hours? Days? Diana wakes, only to be gassed again. She’s weaker than she’s ever felt before. And she worries.

‘Steve,’ Diana thinks. ‘Come find me.’

***

Diana wakes to screams and loud noises. The gas, whatever it is, has been making her weaker, but she still struggles to untie herself. “Steve,” she tries to yell, but her voice is nothing more than a rasp. “Steve, I’m here.” She swears to herself to learn to do astral projection if she gets out of here.

But the sounds Diana hears are loud, and her voice is still heavy with sleep. “Steve!” She tries over and over again, until she hears silence. Only hears people shuffling about. And then, the door is busted open and Steve rushes in, like a knight in a fairy tale.

“Diana!” Steve yells and rushes towards her. “Thank God, are you ok?” He asks, but doesn’t wait for her to answer to begin untying her from the chair.

“I’m fine,” Diana replies, thankful that she has not been gassed one more time. Her head’s clearer now. “Just… tired and so weak.” Diana is loathe to admit to her weakness, but she knows that Steve will not hold it against her.

“That’s fine,” Steve somehow manages to untie her. “I have you, you’re safe.”

“You promised,” Diana tells him. The rope falls off her and she begins to move her limbs.

Steve stands in front of her, a small smile on his face, “I did.” He watches her struggle for a bit, then moves to her side and slides and arm around her, “can you walk?”

“No, my limbs feel like gelatin.”

“No worries then,” Steve says and lifts her up in his arms.

Diana resist the urge to call him ‘her knight’. Because if knights were still a thing, Steve would be one of them, she’s sure. “Thank you,” she says and rests her head on his shoulder.

Steve get them out of Dr. Maru’s base, and immediately rushes Diana to the paramedics on the scene. Rides with her in the ambulance and stays with her during the whole ordeal. Diana has never been more thankful for anyone ever.

***

Diana is ordered rest, a week’s worth of it. The three days that she was under Dr. Maru have weakened her considerably, but it’s nothing that she won’t overcome. Steve rarely leaves her side during her week off. He’s the one who brings her meals – never forgets dessert –, brings her books to read, keeps her company and does everything he can to make her feel safe.

It’s Steve who tells her that Dr. Maru is imprisoned. That Diana will eventually be called as a witness, but she doesn’t have to worry too much.

Diana has made the choice to pursue this relationship. No matter what, Steve Trevor is a good man. One of honor and one she can trust, even in her weakest moments. One she feels safe with.

Funnily enough, it’s Steve who makes the first move.

“Did you know,” he says one day, as the walk together in the gardens outside of ARGUS. “That my mother is the hunter I inherited my powers?”

Diana freezes, she always thought that he had gotten them from his father. Hunters usually came from the paternal line. “No.” She says and waits.

Steve scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. My mom is awesome, but my dad? Well, my dad was a wizard.”

Diana’s head snaps towards him. “Impossible.” But at the same time, it made sense. Steve was far too accepting of magic. Too calm, too... Gods be damned. Steve respected magic. Steve didn't treat witch and wizards as monsters. 

Steve laughs, “No Diana, I’m a halfling as they call us. Unfortunately, my father passed away when I was young, and I didn’t inherited his powers, my mom’s blood won out, I guess.”

Diana’s eyes are wide. “How…?”

Steve’s smile is dazzling, “Not every mixed marriage tells, my parents didn’t want to be on the radar, so they didn’t ever mentioned it. As far as the world could tell, my dad was a humble shop owner.”

Diana feels like someone just pulled the rug from under her. Then she shakes her head and laughs, that makes sense. What better way to pass unnoticed, but to never have to admit the whole truth? Once her laughter abates, she asks, “Why are you telling me this?”

Steve grows serious, but his eyes are full of love and Diana can read the answer in them. “Because I love you, in this year that we have been working together, I have fallen in love with you.”

Diana is thankful that her feelings are not unwanted. She smiles. “Good thing then, because I love you too.”

Steve’s face lights up, like a boy with a new toy. But it’s his eyes that keep drawing her in, so full of love and tenderness. “May I kiss you?” He says as he caresses her cheek.

Diana doesn’t respond, but draws closer and gently touches her lips to his. For a moment, neither move, and then their lips meet and they pour into that kiss all the feelings they have for one another. It’s perfect in it’s own way.

They only part when breath becomes a necessity, but they still rest their foreheads against each other. They hold one another, unwilling to let go.

“Whatever comes,” Steve says. “We’ll face it together.”

Diana smiles. “Of course.”

As it turns out, there’s something that could be, between the witch and the hunter: Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoy and please, don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
